subway meeting
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: monica and chandler meet on the subway
1. the subway

**Here is a new story. I hope you like it. **

Monica got on the crowded subway. Chandler couldn't believe his eyes when he first saw her. She was absolutely stunning. He moved over.

"You can sit here." He said.

She smiled. "Thank you." She said as she sat down.

They both got off at the same stop. "Would you like some help?" He saw that she was carrying a lot of groceries.

"Oh no. I don't live to far from here. Thank you though."

He saw that she dropped her wallet. When he stood up after picking it up, he saw that she was gone. He opened up so he could get her address from her ID. Monica, that's a pretty name. He thought. He went to her apartment, to return her wallet.

Monica looked confused when she saw him at her door.

"Here, you forgot this." He handed her the wallet.

"Oh thank you." She said.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" He couldn't believe he asked that. He never had the courage to ask women out.

"No thank you. I have stuff to do." She responded then shut the door.

Joey walked up to him. He had just heard the conversation.

"Oh hey Joey." Chandler said.

"Hey. So you know Monica?" He asked pointing to the door.

Chandler shook his head. "I just met her. I asked her out and she said no."

"Don't take it personally. It's not you."

Chandler frowned. "What do you mean?"

Joey unlocked his apartment door. "Come in and I'll tell you."

Chandler followed him inside. He got them each a beer and they sat down.

"Five years ago, Monica was married to a man named David. They had been married for three years when he told her he found some one else. It broke her heart. Then just two years ago, she fell in love again to a man named Aaron. On their wedding day, he didn't show up. Monica later found out he too had met somebody else. Then to make things worse she found out she was pregnant with his child. When she told him, he didn't seem to really care. When Monica was three months pregnant, she lost it. She just recently started seeing someone a couple months ago. She went to his apartment to bring him soup. He canceled their date because he said he was sick. When Monica walked in, she found him kissing another woman."

Chandler was shocked. How could a man do this to a woman? "That's horrible."

Joey nodded. "Yeah, so she doesn't trust men anymore."

"I really want to go out with her. How do I get her to like me?" He asked.

"You need to prove to her, you aren't like those other guys and I know you aren't."

Chandler nodded. "Ok I can do that." He said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Joey asked as he sat his beer down.

"I'm going to get Monica to like me." He said.

Joey smiled. "I haven't seen you this much into a girl."

"I know but there is something special about this one. I don't know what it is yet."

Joey smiled. "Good luck."

"Thanks man." Then chandler left with out saying another word.


	2. phone number

**Thank you all for the great reviews.. I'm glad you like the story…**

Monica walked in the apartment after work.

"Will you just call the man?" Rachel said pointing to flowers on the table. "He has sent you flowers every day this week."

Monica sighed. "I can't."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Why not?"

"He's just going to break my heart." Monica said.

"You don't know that." Rachel said as she painted her nails.

"I'm not taking a chance." Monica said walking into room.

Chandler walked into his apartment. He checked his answering machine. Just like every day this week, there was no call from Monica. He sighed as he sat in his chair. He never wanted to go out with someone so badly before.

He called Joey.

"Hello." Joey said.

"What am I doing wrong?" Chandler asked.

"Nothing. Just come talk to her." Joey told him.

Chandler nodded. "Good idea."

Before Joey could answer, Chandler hung up and was on his way to see Monica. Rachel had just left to go out with Ross. When Monica heard the knock on the door she thought Rachel had forgotten her key.

She was surprised to see Chandler.

"Don't shut the door can we talk?" He asked.

She was hesitant at first but let him in. "Thank you for the flowers."

Chandler smiled. "You're welcome. Why won't you go out with me?"

She got butterflies just talking to him. He was so attractive. "It's a long story. You wouldn't understand."

"I bet I would. We could talk over coffee." He said not taking his eyes off of her.

She smiled. That was something she hadn't done a lot of recently. "Why do you want to go out with me so bad?"

"Well ever since I saw you on the subway I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I'm sure you hear this a lot but that has never happened to me before. I wish you would just give me a chance." He said.

Monica could feel her heart beating faster. She put her hair behind her ears. "Could I think about it Chandler?" She learned his name by reading the card on the flowers.

He nodded. "Yes, that's progress."

She got a piece of paper and wrote down her phone number. "Call me."

"Ok. Well have a good night." He said.

"You too." She shut the door behind him. What did she just do? She thought.

Chandler smiled all the way home. He knew he could get that beautiful woman from the subway to date him.

Rachel came in later that night.

"I did it." Monica said.

"Did what?" Rachel asked, putting her jacket up.

"I gave Chandler my number." Monica said.

Rachel clapped her hands. "Oh that's great. What made you decide."

Monica smiled. "This one seems different."


	3. date number one

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I didn't have time.**

**Thank you for reviewing..**

A couple days went by before Chandler called her. He didn't want to seem desperate.

Monica just got out of the shower when the phone rang. "Hello." She said. She just got out of the shower so she was still in her bathrobe.

He smiled when he heard her voice. He thought about her all the time. "This is Chandler. I was wondering if you would like to go out Saturday night?"

She felt butterflies in her stomach. She hadn't felt that in a long time. Just hearing his voice was enough to make her happy. "I would love to."

He was relieved, she didn't turn him down. "Ok so I will pick you up at 7."

"Ok see you then." It was three days away and she was so nervous.

On Friday night, Joey came over to Chandler's.

"Where are you going all dressed up?" Joey asked. Then he got a piece of pizza from the refrigerator.

Chandler was fixing his tie. "I have a date."

Joey's eyes got big. "With Monica?"

Chandler couldn't hold his smile in any longer. "Yes."

Monica was getting ready in her apartment. She had on a short, strapless white dress and black high heels.

Rachel smiled when she saw her friend. "You look beautiful."

Monica smiled. "Thank you."

Chandler came right on time.

"These are for you." He handed her a box of chocolates.

She sat them on the table. "Thank you."

He took her hand and they left.

He took her to a French restaurant. Then for a walk in central Park. After that, he walked her home.

"I had a great time." She said.

He stopped her from walking and kissed her passionately. "I'm glad. So did I."

After he walked her home, he went home. They both couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. A very romantic kiss.


	4. interesting morning

**Thanks for reviewing..**

Monica and Chandler had been dating for six months now. Things were really going well for them.

"Good night." Chandler said against her neck as he kissed it.

She smiled. "Good night."

Chandler didn't spend a lot of time at his own place. He preferred to sleep at Monica's. She didn't mind. She loved having him there.

The next morning, Chandler woke up early. He smiled down at his girlfriend. He gently kissed her cheek. Then he slowly moved his arm from underneath her head. He got up and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Just when the waffles were done, he decided to go wake her up. He stopped walking to her room when he heard a knock at the door. He figured it was one of Monica's friends. So he opened the door.

"Uh hello." Chandler said. He didn't recognize the guy.

"Who are you?" The guy asked and walked in.

"Are you looking for Monica?" Chandler asked. The guy nodded. "Well she's asleep. Can I help you?"

The guy just looked at him. "No offence but I don't know who you."

"I happen to be her boyfriend. Who are you?" Chandler asked.

"I used to date her. I'm David."

"Oh the man that broke her heart." Chandler said upset.

Monica woke up when she heard yelling coming from the living room. When she walked into the living room she was shocked.

"David what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to get you back." David said and held her close.

"You had your chance. I'm with Chandler now." She said.

"But-."

Chandler cut him off. "Just go David." Chandler pushed him out of the door.

Monica walked up and kissed Chandler. "I love you."

Chandler smiled at her. "I love you too baby. More then anything. I know it's soon but I really want to marry you."

Her eyes lit up. "You do?"

He nodded. "I can't get you out of my head Monica. I just can't get enough of you. I also hate being in my own home and I promise I won't leave you for another woman."

Monica laughed a little. "I know you won't."

"So what do you say?" He asked nervously.

"I only have one answer for that. That answer will be yes."

He held her waist and kissed her deeply. "That makes me so happy."

She jumped up into his arms as he kissed her. They both couldn't believe what just happened but they were happy.


	5. weddings and honeymoonn's

**Thank you for the reviews…**

"You're getting married?" Ross asked. They were all sitting at Monica's apartment.

Chandler smiled and put his arm around Monica. "Yes." He said and Monica smiled back at him.

"But you have only been dating 6 months." Rachel pointed out.

"We know it's soon. We just think it's right." Monica said.

After talking about it for a while, the gang was finally happy for them. Rachel and Phoebe helped Monica plan a wedding.

One night Monica and Chandler were holding each other in bed. They spent the whole day moving in. They sat a date for the wedding. May 24th. They both couldn't wait to be married to each other. Monica knew this one would be different. She knew he wouldn't walk out on her.

"I love you Mon." He said. When he didn't hear a response, he looked down at her. He smiled when he saw she had already fallen asleep. He turned out the light on his night stand and went to sleep.

Months went by and the wedding was coming together. They had almost everything planned out.

One night when Monica came home from the restaurant, Chandler had dinner waiting for her.

"This looks great." She said and kissed him.

He pulled out a chair for her. Then he sat across from her.

After dinner, they sat on the couch together. "Do you want to live here once we're married?" She asked.

"Yeah for a little while. Then I thought we could get a house in the suburbs. So our kids wouldn't have to grow up in the city. We could have at least one of each. If we have more I would like that."

Monica smiled at him. "You think about that stuff?"

He nodded. "All of the time. Do you know what the best part is?" He took her in his arms. She shook her head. "The best part is, I'll be able to do this with you."

That was the sweetest thing a man had ever told her. She kissed him deeply a couple times. Then he brought her in their bedroom where they stayed for the rest of the night.

Finally a couple more months went by and it was time for the wedding. They got married at the plaza. It was a beautiful wedding. It was the wedding of Monica's dreams. He told her she could have whatever she wanted on her wedding day. So she did.

Then came the honey moon. Chandler was great at saving money and he had a great job. They took a trip to the Bahamas's on a cruise ship. It was for 6 nights and 7 days.

Monica put her arms around Chandler from behind and he held her arms. They were out on the deck of the ship.

"I wish we could stay here one more night." She said.

"I don't." He said.

Monica frowned and let go of him. "What?"

He turned around and smiled at her. "I just can't wait to start my life with you."

She held his face and kissed him. "Me either."


	6. trying

**I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to update tomorrow so I am tonight just in case. **

**Thank you for the kind reviews. I greatly appreciate it..**

Chandler enjoyed the holiday's this year. They were his first ones with his new bride. For the fourth of July, they all went out to the lake for fireworks and they cooked out. Then for Halloween they hosted a costume party. For Thanksgiving, Monica cooked as always. Chandler never like Thanksgiving but this year was different. This year, he had a beautiful wife that he loved dearly. For Christmas, they spent it alone. Just the two of them and it was amazing. Phoebe went to her new boyfriend's house. Joey went to his parents. Rachel and Ross spent it with her mom. Now it was New Years Eve. It was going to be another amazing holiday, spent with the one he loves.

"3…2….1." Monica and Chandler counted down together. He held her close and kissed her like they were the only ones in the room.

"Happy New year." She said.

He put his forehead against hers. "Happy new year my love." He replied.

They had the gang over. She looked over at Ross and Rachel. Rachel was now eight months pregnant. Monica was happy for her but she wanted to be pregnant. She didn't want to say anything to Chandler just in case he wasn't ready. She didn't want to pressure him.

By the look in her eyes, he could tell she was upset. He followed her eyes over to Rachel. He put a finger under her chin so she would look up at him. He smiled at her.

"You want a baby." He said. She didn't have to tell him. He knew.

She didn't think she was being that obvious about it. "I never said that."

He laughed a little. "You didn't need to. I can tell." He softly said. He didn't want everyone in the room to hear their conversation. He knew she didn't want them to either.

She sighed. "I don't want to pressure you."

He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I have actually been thinking about it. I want you to have my baby." He said and kissed the tip of her nose.

She smiled and her eyes lit up with joy. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She couldn't contain how happy she was. She hugged him. Everyone noticed and wanted to know what was going on. Monica nodded that it was ok, he told them.

He held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Monica and I have just decided to try for a baby."

They were happy for them and congratulated them.

Three months later, they were still trying. Rachel and Emma. Who was now two months old came over. Chandler was in the shower before work.

"Any luck?" Rachel asked.

Monica smiled at Emma in Rachel's arms. Then looked at Rachel and shook her head. "No not yet."

Rachel reached over the table and rubbed her friend's hand. "Sometimes, it takes a little time. Don't worry it will happen for you."

"I hope so." Monica said. She was a little upset that she wasn't pregnant yet. She knew Chandler was too. He didn't mention it but she knew he was. She just wanted it to happen soon. She wanted that positive test.

When Chandler came out of the bathroom, Rachel was gone. She had to take Emma home for a nap. He could see the sadness in her eyes. He walked over to her and kissed her. "We will be having a baby before you know it." He said just above a whisper.

She smiled at him. "I know."

After their good byes, he left for work.

"Please just let me get pregnant soon." She whispered to herself.


	7. decisions

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

A month later, Monica became pregnant. Everyone was really happy about it. They moved into a house since they had a growing family.

Now Monica had five more days until the baby was due. It was the middle of July and really hot.

Everyone was over for lunch. Chandler cooked hamburgers on the grill. Rachel and Phoebe made the sides.

"Here honey." Chandler said as he handed Monica a glass of lemonade.

"Thank you. I don't know if I can do 5 more days of this." She said.

He rubbed the back of her neck. " Is there anything I can do?"

He had been really helpful and Monica appreciated that. "Yeah, make him come out." She said. They were having a boy.

He smiled at her. "I wish I could sweetheart."

Soon lunch was ready. They all ate. When they all left, Monica and Chandler watched a movie. Chandler started falling asleep. He didn't sleep good the night before. Monica's back kept hurting, so Chandler would do the best he could to help.

"Ow." Monica yelled.

Chandler woke right up.

"I'm in labor." She said.

He took her right to the hospital.

7 hours later Cole Michael Bing was born. Weighing only 5 lbs and 10oz.

Monica loved the look in Chandler's eyes every time he held Cole. It was the sweetest thing.

After 3 months of maternity leave, Monica returned to work. They didn't want to leave their little baby with just anyone. Finding a nanny was hard.

Chandler worked it out with his boss to work from home until they found the right person.

By the time Cole was 5 months old they found a young girl that moved across the street. She was 24 and really loved kids. She was great with Cole.

When Cole turned 9 months he was a spitting image of Chandler. The two were very close. One day, Chandler was sitting on the floor playing blocks with Cole.

"I got a great job offer." Monica said, walking through the door.

Chandler stood up and picked Cole up. "That's great honey. Where at?"

Monica hesitated before she told him. "It's in Chicago."

Chandler assumed it was here in the city. "What did you say?"

"I said I would have to come home and talk to my husband about this. Should I take it?"

"You're considering us moving?" He asked.

She nodded.

"We need to talk about this and do a lot of thinking."

Monica agreed. It was a huge decision.

**What do you think? Do you think they are going to move to Chicago?**


	8. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing…**

A week went by since Monica brought up the job offer in Chicago. Monica was up at 3 am, making hot tea. Chandler woke up when he heard Monica in the kitchen. He looked over at the video baby monitor they had. Cole was sleeping.

Chandler went into the kitchen. "Can't sleep?" He asked.

Monica sat at the table with her cup of hot tea. "No I have been thinking about the Chicago thing."

Chandler sat beside her and kissed her cheek. "Me too."

She looked at him. "What do you think we should do?"

He rubbed her back. "Honestly I'm sorry but I don't think you should take it. Our life is here. Your parents are here. Our friends are here. I don't want Cole to grow up with not knowing them."

She felt relieved he said that. "I'll tell Ryan no then." Ryan was her boss.

He smiled. "Are you ok with that?"

"Yes, I really didn't want to move any way."

He rubbed her hand. "Do you want to go back to bed?"

She nodded. She felt better that they talked about it.

He put her cup in the sink. Then he grabbed her hand and they went back to bed together.

"Where are you going?" Four year old Cole asked Chandler.

Chandler was putting his shoes on. "Mommy called from work and asked me to meet her at Central Park. You're staying here with uncle Joey. Be a good boy."

"Ok daddy." He said as he played with his toy cars.

Chandler kissed him on the head. Said bye to Joey and left.

He found Monica by a little pond. Right where she said she would be.

"Hey honey." He walked up and kissed her.

"I bet you're wondering why I asked you to meet me here." She said.

Still holding onto her he said "Yes."

She handed him a gift.

He looked at her confused. "What's this for?"

She smiled at him. "Just open it."

Tears filled his eyes as he opened it. "You are?"

She put her arms around his waist. "Yes, we're having another baby."

They laughed, cried and kissed. It was a great night.

9 months later they had a girl. Aubrey Nicole Bing. Cole just loved her. He was a great big brother. Aubrey was a perfect blend of Monica and Chandler.

As Aubrey grew, she got closer and closer with Chandler. By the time she was just a couple months old they were best friends.

Cole helped Aubrey with everything.

When Aubrey was 3 and Cole was 7 Monica discovered she was pregnant again.

Chandler walked out to the waiting room and every one stood up. Chandler had a huge smile on his face.

"Do we have a brother?" Cole asked.

Chandler picked up Aubrey and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Is it a sister?" She asked.

"Don't you remember how I said mommy was having twins?"

They both nodded.

"You now have a brother and a sister."

They both cheered and the gang congratulated him.

"Can we see them and mommy?" Cole asked. They had waited a long time for this. Monica was in labor for 39 hours.

"Yes but you need to be quiet. Mommy is very tired."

The gang agreed that the kids should go in first. It was way past their bed time. After they saw the babies, Rachel was going to take them home. It was one in the morning. It was a special occasion so they were allowed to stay up/

When Chandler brought them in, Monica was up feeding them. Chandler sat on the edge of the bed with his arm around Monica. Aubrey was on his lap. Cole was sitting on the other side of Monica.

"What are their names?" Cole asked.

"This one." He said rubbing one baby's tiny arm. "Is Savannah Jolene Bing."

"And your brothers name is Dylan Scott Bing."

With in a couple minutes the kids had fallen asleep. He laid them on the large couch that was in the room. He went out and told Rachel the kids could stay there that night.

He smiled when he walked back in the room. He had the perfect family.


End file.
